Life unplanned
by shepherdsloanchronicles
Summary: What happens when to Derek when Addison and Mark tell him something that changes life as he knows it forever? Will their friendship survive all this change. *I don't own any of characters and some of the story lines*


This day couldn't get more bizarre for Derek. His best friend was saying all these weird things and his girlfriend was pregnant. The one person he would normally call was his best friend, Mark. If he called Mark before he figure out how he felt. He knew he couldn't. He called his college buddy, Weiss. Derek called, the phone rang twice. Derek heard the phone being picked up and asked, "Weiss are you there?"

Weiss was just visited by a very confused Mark, "Yeah. I just got done talking to Mark."

Derek pauses and replies, "Oh. So you know how he feels."

Weiss replies, "Yes, he said you didn't answer him."

Derek replies, "I just found out that Addison is pregnant. On top of what Mark said."

Weiss asks, "Did you tell him about Addison? And Congrats."

Derek replies, "Thanks! I didn't tell him yet. I am trying to figure out if I feel the same way too."

Weiss smiles, " Either way you need to tell Addison. She has been freaking with Savvy."

Derek sighs, "Okay. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Weiss asks, "You need to choose her or him."

Derek nods, "I know I want this baby and I want Mark." He covers his mouth with his free hand.

Weiss replies, "I think you already know what you want. You just scared of not getting both."

Savvy takes the phone, "Derek you need to tell Addison. She adores both of you and kind of knows about you two. But is freaked out at being pregnant with her potentially gays friends' baby."

Derek asks, "She knows."

Savvy nods, "She figured it out today she saw you and Mark leave your place and saw how you were with him."

Derek nods, "Really! What does she want to do with the baby?"

Savvy replies, "Ask her. She is back at her apartment. Then you need to go tell Mark."

Derek sighs, "Okay thanks." He hangs up the phone and walks to Addison's apartment. He knocks on the door.

Addison looks to see who it is and opens the door, "Hi"

Derek smiles, "Hi Addie." He follows her into the living room where Mark is sitting.

Addison smiles, "Hi lets talk in my room first."

Derek acknowledges Mark with a flirty smile and follows Addison into her room. Once the door is closed, Derek begins to speak, "I am pretty sure you know how Mark and I feel about each other. I do love you too. I want this baby. I know it's messy and its not how any of us pictured it."

Addison nods and has tears coming down her face, "I know its not easy. I do love you but I know you and Mark are meant to be. I want you two to raise him or her as your own. I'll be aunt Addie or momma. What ever you two decide."

Derek nods and is crying, "Are you sure about this?"

Addison nods, "Yes! I know you and Mark will love this baby so much."

Derek nods and hugs her, "Thank you! Do you want to tell Mark after I talk to him."

Addison nods, "Sure"

Derek nods, "Thank you!" Addison exits the room and sends Mark in.

Mark enters the room, and coyly states, "You chose her didn't you!"

Derek smiles and shakes his head, "No I chose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I adore Addison and love her but its nothing compared to you." He gives Mark a kiss and smiles, "We need to go talk to Addison. I'll finish what I started later."

Mark nods and exits the bedroom smiling, "So what is the news, Addison."

Addison sighs, "I am pregnant. I am due in 28 weeks."

Mark looks at Addison then Derek, "This is your baby."

Derek nods, "it is. I am going to be apart of his or her life in some capacity. So will Addison as the baby's mother. We are still figuring out how this is going to work."

Mark looks at them, "I need to think."

Derek nods, "Okay. You know where to find me when you are ready to talk."

Mark gets up and goes to sit in the park. Addison is looking at Derek, "What just happened?"

Derek shrugs, "I am not sure but I am sure he will be back."

Addison nods, "What if he doesn't? I need to know what do with this baby"

Derek nods, "Regardless of Mark I will be there for you and this baby. I created him or her."

Addison smiles, "Okay. The issue is are you taking the baby full time still or am I?"

Derek sighs, "If you want to take the baby full time even without Mark and I being together you can. Its your baby too."

Addison nods, "I think we all need to think. It helps to know regardless of what occurs I know where you and I stand."

Derek agrees, "It does. I am going to go see if I can find Mark."

Addison replies, "Give him some space. He just learned he is going to be a dad. Its a lot."

Derek nods, "Okay. I'll give him space."

Addison replies, "Call me later and give me an update on Mark."

Derek nods, "I will." He hugs her, "By Addie."

Addison gives him a peck on the cheek, "Bye Derek! He exits out her front door.

Along his walk home, he thinks how he is going to tell his mom and sisters. He realizes they love him and that's the last of his worries. He enters his apartment and goes to lie down. He gets a phone call, "Hi"

Carolyn answers, " Hi sweetie it's Mom. Mark is over here. Something you need to tell me."

Derek sighs, "Which news do you want first and what has he told you?"

Carolyn laughs, "Excuse there is more then one thing?"

Derek replies, "Yes. Addison's pregnant with my baby."

Carolyn nods, "I am going to be a grandma. Ohhh…"

Derek sighs, "And I am in love with Mark."

Carolyn smiles, "I am not surprised you guys have always been close."

Derek nods, "Should I come over there?"

Carolyn nods, "Yes. I'll see you soon."

Derek sighs, "Okay see you soon." He hops in his car and drives to his mom's house.

At the Shepherd house, Mark is pacing back and forth trying figure things out. Carolyn looks at him and asks, "What is causing you so much anxiety?"

Mark thinks, "That I wasn't apart of this decision to be a dad. I have to choose between Derek and a baby or nothing."

Carolyn replies, "Whether you are his or her dad as your title or not you are still going to be big part of this baby's life. You always were going to be. Derek is your best friend and you are very important to my family, him and me. Derek is really flipping out too."

Mark nods, "I know. I thought we would have sometime before we decided if we wanted kids."

Carolyn nods, "I know! Do you want to sleep on your decision or go up stairs and rest for a bit?"

Mark sighs, "I'll go rest for a bit. Let my brain absorb of all of this. Before Derek and the family arrives."

Carolyn nods, "He isn't look for you to answer him. He just wants to know that you are okay. You don't have to tell the family anything."

Mark smiles, "I know!"

Carolyn gives him a hug, "Go take a nap." She watches Mark go up the stairs and into Derek's room. She begins to cook dinner for 20 people. As much as she is worried about Derek, Mark and their future child she is worried about Addison. She never cared for her but feels bad she caught in this love triangle.

Nancy arrives first, "Hi Mom! Is Addison, Mark and Derek here already?"

Carolyn shakes her head, "Just Mark."

Nancy asks, "What did Derek and Addison do?"

Carolyn replies, "Nothing. They were just working later then he was and I am not sure we are going to see Addison tonight. Derek said she wasn't feeling well."

Nancy nods, "Okay. Do you need any help?"

Carolyn knows if she doesn't put Nancy in charge of something she will go bug Mark and that's the last thing she wants. She replies, "Sure can you wash and cut the potatoes?"

Nancy nods, "So what is going on with you and the next door neighbor?"

Carolyn replies, "What do you mean?"

Nancy asks, "I thought you and him have coffee and I haven't heard you mention him in weeks."

Carolyn laughs, "Oh we have, just we discuss the weather and the news. How and where are my grandkids?"

Nancy replies, "They went around back with Mike when we arrived."

Carolyn nods, "Oh okay. Where are your sisters?"

Nancy shrugs, "I don't know"

Carolyn laughs nods, "Amelia said she would be home from school."

Nancy nods, "How is she doing?"

Carolyn replies, "She is doing well. Does Lizzie have news for us?"

Nancy nods, "She does."

Derek barges in the door not realizing his entire family is watching. Mark pops up and without a thought and kisses Derek. He just grabs him tight not realizing. Derek laughs when they stop, "Hi!"

Mark pulls Derek away, "We need talk away from them for a minute."

Derek agrees, "We do. Sorry. We can explain in a minute." They step outside.

Mark takes a deep breath, "I want this baby our baby. I want you. I am sorry I need to think. Before we discovered this. Regardless if we were together or not, I would have been an important part of his or her life. I want to be a dad and your husband."

Derek gives Mark a kiss, "I love you so much. We will have our bumps but talk to me don't run."

Mark smiles, "What do you want to tell the family?"

Derek laughs, "I think they know about us, lets tell them about our baby."

Mark smiles, "Okay." He gives him a kiss.

Derek nods and takes Mark's hand as they walk inside. They are all chatting away and become quiet the second they come inside. Derek smiles, "So you figured out one of our secrets. We are together. We do have another one as well. Hun?"

Mark smiles, "We are going to have a baby due March 28th."

Derek gives Mark a kiss, the family hugs both of them, "You didn't ask how?"

Nancy looks at them, "It doesn't matter but Explain?"

Derek replies, "Addison is having our baby."

The family is quiet again; Mark takes a stab, "We discussed this with her and it was a complete surprise to us too. None of this what either of us expected but I can't imagine it being any other way."

Derek smiles, and gives Mark a kiss.


End file.
